


Breakfast

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Intercrural Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Sam and Alec eat breakfast, then go back to bed to relax on their day off.





	Breakfast

Sam woke up to the TARDIS sound, his alarm blaring it from his phone. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone. It was one of the few days off he had this week, so he turned the heat up a little higher and curled up against his body pillow. The smell of bacon, eggs, and peppers wafted through the open door from the kitchen. It was tempting, but not enough to get him out of his bed.

“Sammy! Come get breakfast,” Alec called. That got him out of bed. He groaned and sat up. Sam didn’t bother putting on underwear, only an oversized sweater and a pair of long socks to keep himself warm. He padded down the hallway, entering the kitchen to see Alec splitting up scrambled eggs onto separate plates.

His husband looked over at him as he entered, setting the empty pan down on the stove. “Why hello there, Sleeping Beauty. Did I wake you up?” Sam replied with nothing more than a soft grunt and seated himself at the table. He scooped up some of the eggs on his fork. Alec sat next to him and started eating.

“How’d you sleep,” Sam mumbled into his breakfast. He was waking up more with each bite.

“Pretty good. You seem to have slept well enough.” He nodded. His sleep-addled brain barely registered a warm hand sliding up his leg under the sweater. He hummed and glanced down. Alec was still eating his breakfast, moving on to the bacon, but he kept his hand there. It was nice, comfortable. Sam put his own hand over the one on his thigh and rubbed his index finger over its knuckles.

It was quiet beyond the sound of chewing and silverware against plates. Sam found himself getting sleepier again. He stood up, dislodging the hand on his thigh, and put his plate in the sink. After drinking a quick glass of water, he walked over behind Alec and put his arms around his shoulders.

“Mm, come back to bed. I’m tired, and we get to sleep in today.” His husband shoved one last bite of toast in his mouth and put his own plate on the counter. He followed him back to the bedroom with one hand cupping his ass under the sweater. Sam yawned and slid into bed, yanking the covers up over himself and spooning his pillow. Alec crawled in next to him and curled around him. His big palms settled on Sam’s hips, fingers rubbing at his soft skin gently. He kissed the back of his neck, then his shoulder, kissing his way over to his cheek.

Sam wriggled under the attention. He turned his head to see Alec, black curls flopping over his forehead and into his eyes. Body pillow forgotten, he flipped over so their bodies pressed together. Alec’s hands gripped his ass lovingly, kneading it softly and pressing their hips together. His dick was half-hard already.

“I said sleep,” he whined. Alec chuckled and started kissing his neck, leaving the occasional love bites as he did. Sam didn’t protest much more after that.

“Sorry, you’re just so cute in this sweater. And besides, wouldn’t you rather let me blow you instead, honey?” With a groan of defeat, he let Alec roll him over gently onto his back. His sweater was pushed up above his nipples. They were quickly laved over by a gentle but insistent tongue. He panted as Alec sucked on his chest, whining when he left them in favor of kissing and licking over his stomach.

His belly trembled under Alec’s mouth. He had gotten hard from all the attention and tiredly tried to push up against the body above him. Instead of friction, he got a kiss on his hip.

“Alec, babe, please. I want your mouth on my dick,” Sam pleaded. Alec ignored his begging and kissed down his thigh. He pushed his leg up to peel off the knee-high argyle socks he’d thrown on in an attempt to stay warm this morning. He pressed his lips to first the left ankle and top of his foot, then he did the same to the right ankle and foot. After properly worshiping Sam’s legs, he dipped back between them and took his cock into his mouth.

Sam let out a high pitched moan when his husband’s lips wrapped around him. He wanted to press up into the soft, wet heat but his legs were held over Alec’s shoulder, leaving him with no leverage.

“Fuck, you’re so good to me. I love your mouth.” He slipped one hand down to run his fingers through his husband’s hair. Alec hummed in thanks and got busy. He bobbed his head, working his tongue over the head of Sam’s cock when he got the chance.

Sam was quite vocal about the pleasure he was receiving, panting out “fuck” and “yes babe” as his dick was sucked. His fingers curled and gripped tight on Alec’s hair. One of Alec’s large hands slid down from its hold on his thigh to his balls. He shuddered as his balls were rubbed and massaged gently, dragging him ever closer to the edge.

“Alec,” he whined. He received no response other than a gentle squeeze and a light hum around his cock. “Alec, I’m gonna cum. Fuck, I’m so close; can I come in your mouth?” Another hum in agreement and he was crying out and releasing into Alec’s mouth. His body trembled as he came down his throat.

Alec pulled off, swallowing down the mouthful Sam had given him. He grinned down at Sam and kissed his stomach again.

“Can I fuck your thighs, honey? Promise I’ll clean up once I’m done.” He was already reaching for the lube that had been left on the bedside table a few days ago. Sam nodded in consent and let his thighs be pushed together. Alec lubed up his cock and pressed into the tight space he had created.

He groaned as he thrust between Sam’s thighs. He left kisses across his husband’s cheeks and rubbing over his chest as thanks. Sam was loving the attention, but otherwise practically asleep. He stayed awake though, thanks to the slight rub against his soft dick every few thrusts. He mumbled happily about how good Alec was, encouraging him to cum on his thighs and stomach.

It wasn’t long before Alec pushed in and curled himself over Sam’s body. His cock spurted all over his legs and up to his chest to where his sweater had fallen down again. They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company before Sam started grumbling about sticky cum.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go get a towel,” Alec said, pressing his lips to his husband’s forehead.

“Eh, don’t bother. Just use the sweater and throw it in the wash. It’s ruined anyway.” He nodded and slid it over Sam’s head and arms. He used the mulberry sweater to wipe up the mess and then tossed it in the direction of the laundry hamper to be dealt with later. Once again naked, Sam curled up under the covers, Alec holding him close while they took a mid-morning nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, especially constructive criticism.


End file.
